Benutzer Diskussion:Th(ôô)mas
( ! ) Bitte hängt immer eure Signatur mit --~~~~ an das Ende eures Satzes ( ! ) Fragen Das mit Naruto & Sasuke vs Haku hab ich erledigt. Sonst noch irgendeine Kampfbeschreibung?--Icis Leibgarde 19:20, 10. Feb 2008 (CET) ---- So auch der Kampf der Sannin ist fertig. Was solls jetzt sein? Naruto, Sakura & Sasuke vs Kakashi überarbeitet, eine neue Kampfbeschreibung oder soll ich für den Battle Guide Bilder bis zur Folge 191 suchen? --Icis Leibgarde 11:37, 19. Feb 2008 (CET) ---- Okay Sasuke vs Gaara 1. Kampf ist fertig.--Icis Leibgarde 20:30, 23. Feb 2008 (CET) ---- Da jetzt schon wieder März ist weis du welchen Aritkel wir zum Aritkel des Monats machen steht ja wieder unendschieden. 2 für Sharingan, 2 Jiraiya. Achja soll ich mal wieder eine Kampfbeschreibung machen?--Icis Leibgarde 19:59, 1. Mär 2008 (CET) ---- Wie könnte ich Administrator werden? Momentan bin ich noch nicht dazu bereit, da meiner Meinung nach meine WikiSyntax-Kenntnisse nicht berauschend sind und ich noch nicht sehr lange angemeldet bin. Jedoch könnte es sein, dass ich in 6-7 Monaten Admin werden möchte. Deshalb die Frage. Mit Wunsch, eine Antwort zu erhalten: --Shikamaru Naara ---- ich hätte da mal eine frage wenn ich ein bild in einen artikel einfügen will wie geht das ??mfg --KeN 07 17:21, 27. Apr 2008 (CEST) (Artikel-)Wünsche Also es wäre auf jeden Fall super wenn ihr an dem Artikel Sasuke vs Itachi weiterschreiben würdet. Danke im Vorraus colorboy Sonstiges Sorry das ich gestern nichts gemacht habe aber mein PC hatte sich einen Virus eingefangen. Das Resultat erst Gestern abend wurde eine alternativ Lösung mit einem Laptop gefunden den ich jetzt benutze. Ich versuch aber dafür die Kampfbeschreibung endlich fertig zu kriegen.--Icis Leibgarde 11:50, 27. Jan 2008 (CET) ---- Warum änderst du den text von kakashi????er sagt im Anime:"Also, lasst es mich so sagen. Mein erster Eindruck von der Gruppe ist... ihr seid alberne Kleinkinder!"'' !!!! --colorboy ps:(ich hoffe das gilt nicht als chat^^) ---- Ich persönlich mag es so wie es ist aber wenn du meinst kannst du es ruhig ändern.--Icis Leibgarde 21:31, 13. Mär 2008 (CET) ---- hey bin neu hier wil mein profil etwas bearbeiten kannst du mir helfen ?,dange !--amaterasu ---- Danke fürs Lob aber ich glaub ich gönne mir für heute wirklich eine Pause von den Kampfbeschreibungen. Ich hab ja heute meinen persönlichen Rekord aufgestellt. Morgen geht es dann weiter.--Icis Leibgarde 19:55, 26. Mär 2008 (CET) ehm jo wie kann ich mir auch so ein steckbrief machen und wo? ---- Das jetztige sieht aber auch nicht schlecht aus. Vielleicht etwas verträumt aber von der Qualität nicht schlecht. Aber wenn du meinst dann werd ich mal kucken. Okay ich hab jetzt 2 Bilder zur Auswahl: thumb|left|das aktuelle thumb|left|das alte --Icis Leibgarde 15:18, 20. Apr 2008 (CEST) ---- Ich wollte eh noch ein Bild hochladen hatte es aber später vergessen. Hast du diesen Juulmaster gelöscht weil er zu sehr angegeben hat auf seiner Seite oder hat er noch was gemacht was ich nicht mitbekam. Achja ich hab jetzt wieder etwas Zeit und inzwischen sämtliche Kampfbschreibungen die du mir mal aufgegeben hast erledigt. Wenn ich noch einige machen soll sag bescheid. Ich kann auch im Battle Guide einige neue Bilder hinzufügen wo noch einige fehlen bei den Fillern.--Icis Leibgarde 18:26, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) ---- So ich mach Pause morgen such ich die restlichen Bilder. Ich hoffe die jetztigen sind ganz gut geworden. Ich konnte nebenbei auch gleich einige kleinigkeiten verändern. Wie zum Beispiel das Gai Naruto & Co. niemals gegen Genshou und seine Brüder kämpften. Die haben ein bisschen die Puppen benutzt und später Gai und Lee gegeneinander kämpfen lassen. Aber wie schon gesagt habs behoben und morgen such ich die restlichen Bilder.--Icis Leibgarde 16:20, 3. Mai 2008 (CEST) ---- So erledigt. Für jeden Kampf im Battle Guide gibt es jetzt ein Bild. Ich finde das Ergebnis kann sich sehen lassen.--Icis Leibgarde 14:50, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) ---- Vielleicht haben wir ein Problem. Ich konnte Gestern später am Nachmittag nicht mehr die Seite erreichen. Wenn dass nur bei mir so war ist es ja nicht so schlim aber es könnte vielleicht sonst heißen dass wir Server Probleme haben!!! Also viel zu viele Besucher.--Icis Leibgarde 08:27, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) ---- Na dann viel Spaß. Ich versuch hier die ein Auge aufzuhalten und aufzupassen.--Icis Leibgarde 21:14, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) Tipps & Tricks *Für Firefox-User: Wer diese Seite ohne Werbung geniesen will, einfach Adblock Plus in Google suchen, runterladen und installieren, und schon gehört Werbung der Vergangenheit an.